High School Hell
by ronandhermy
Summary: Have you ever had one of those days where you kinda wished Superman was around to spin the earth around so you could start all over again? Claire seems to have more then her fair share of those days. Thank goodness for Quil.


**AN: All right here's another Claire and Quil drabble because they seriously would not leave me alone. So have fun, burn something, I don't own anything yadda yadda yadda. **

Have you ever had one of those days were you really wished that you could climb under the covers, eat a whole pint of ice-cream then pretend nothing ever happened? Yeah, those days. I seem to have had more then my fair share in my life and frankly it sucks. Not just a little annoyance, but the big kind of sucks that really makes you want to find the nearest pillow and scream and rip it apart. So sorry pillow.

I mean I thought I had been doing pretty well, I had only had one mildly disturbing day in middle school when Quil had accidentally walked in on me changing. I don't know who was more embarrassed, him or me. Needless to say things had been a trifle awkward for a few days after that but we got over that fairly quick because, really, it's Quil.

The last really horrible day, you know the ones where you kind of resent anything that moves, happened when I was in fifth grade. Want to take a guess at what happened? Here's a hint: it's why I now hate Valentines Day.

There I was innocent, okay well more innocent then I am now, and carefree making a valentine for Quil. Because really it's Quil the guy whose put up with me and transformed into a furrier version of himself when I was three because I wanted a dog. Except he was a wolf. Oh well, close enough.

Anyway I had made the Valentine and then Johnny Appleneck decided it would be funny to read it in front of the class. If that wasn't bad enough Quil walked in right in the middle of it, then I started to cry because I was so embarrassed.

Then when I got home I told Quil I never wanted to see him again and then I climbed up into my bed a cried…again. Then a few hours later I felt so bad that I called Quil and apologized. He wasn't made or anything, actually he was really great about it, making sure I was alright and if there was anything he could do.

So yeah, that was my last utterly horrible-crawl-in-the-mud-and-hope-the-worms-eat-you day. Until today that is. Damn high school. Oh and now I officially hate Johnny Appleneck…more then I did before that is.

I won't even go into details it's that horriable. I'll just give you a few hints and let you piece the rest together. Gym, applesauce, guy's locker room, lunch, seniors, pudding, lockers, underwear and Johnny Appleneck. Yeah, mix that all together in the bizarre existence that was my first day of hell…oh sorry I meant high school. Same difference really.

So now I'm standing in the rain waiting for Quil, because I'm too damn stubborn to stand under the last dry area with any member of the student body who might have even seen a glimpse of me today. Trust me, it was that bad. Maybe I can just crawl under a rock for the next for years, or just permanently stay at Quil's (not that I'm doing that all ready), one or the other.

So deep was I in self pity that I failed to notice that my ride had arrived. That was until I heard the whispers coming from the relatively dry student body.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know. Does he go here?"

"Must be a collage guy."

"He's so hot."

"You have a boyfriend."

"So? Doesn't mean I can't look."

Well that was interesting, who could have caught the interest of these elitist. Then I saw him, Quil, standing by his old, beat up truck waiting for me to get my head out my ass and notice him. Once I did I took off running and practically jumped him.

You would to if you had just had the day I had. Quil always knew the best way to cheer me up and right now he was giving me just what I needed: a bona fide Quil hug complete with extra warmth and gentle swinging accompanied by gentle murmurings. This was why I went to Quil instead of my mom or dad when I was upset. This was why I spent 6 days out of 7 at Quil's place. This was why my craptastic day didn't seem so crappy. He was just there, giving me what I needed.

Then those damned voices started again.

"Who does she think she is?"

"Is that her brother of something?"

"That is defiantly not her brother."

As I said before I hated Johnny Appleneck.

If he had just kept quite I wouldn't have to deal with the rumors that were most likely forming and multiplying as I desperately clung to Quil. Maybe if I hugged hard enough everything would just disappear. No such luck.

The rumors that were being propagated would most likely follow the thread of A.) I was a whore who put out for older guys, or B.) He was just using me to get some. I can assure that neither are true.

Quil's and I relationship is complicated and yet relatively simple. He gives me whatever I need and I take all I can get while giving back all I can. When I have a bad day he makes me feel better, in exchange I cook for him (and Embry by default). When I wanted a dog he changed into his wolf form, I do laundry and sometimes attempt to clean his room. Even I won't touch that bathroom. I share his bed. Not like that, we just sleep next to each other. Trust me, it gets pretty cold around here during winter and I can guarantee I am one of the only people that has a personal, portable heater that's been approved by one's parents. I mean I've been snuggling up to him since I could talk, it's no big deal.

"Hey Quil?" I asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think I can skip school tomorrow?"

He laughed a deep rumbling laugh.

"No, but I shut Johnny up for you if you like?"

I smiled.

"I like."

He ginned as well, loosening his hold on me.

"Great. Now let's go home, baby doll."

As we drove away I knew I should have been worrying about what might happen tomorrow or some such other trivial nonsense. I mean it was only high school, how bad could it be?


End file.
